


Post-Show Worry

by fluff_and_snippets



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_and_snippets/pseuds/fluff_and_snippets
Summary: Malloy seems a bit off and Garbo decides to find out why.





	Post-Show Worry

   It was another late night at the studio for Garbo and his Co-Host Malloy were relaxing on set. Live sessions always took a lot out of them both, but today Malloy seemed off and Garbo took immediate notice. 

   “Hey what's got you wound up?” Garbo said casually, flipping through some papers. Malloy jumped a bit at his words, obviously in a world of his own. 

   “Oh, It’s nothing.” Garbi knew Malloy for years and could tell when he was lying. That right there was a lie, and Garbo wouldn't let it slip by.

   “We both know that’s not true, now what's the matter?” Malloy turned his head.

   “So the holiday special is coming up right? Well, this is the first holiday season since my nan passed. I’ve been wondering what to do with myself.” Garbo listened to his partner-in-crime and nodded when he finished speaking. He could tell that Malloy was really thrown off by this and he had an idea.

   “Well why not come spend the holidays with me. You know, couples often spend the holidays together” Garbo proposed to Malloy which made him shake his head.

   “I couldn't. The holidays are a time for family. I could never impose on your quality time with your family.” Malloy was shaking his head less now, as he let his head down. “I will just watch some movies or something.”

   Garbo threw his arm around Malloy and pulled him close, and poked him in the chest.

    “Look here, I am not letting you spend the holidays alone. You are going to come to your boyfriends house for dinner and enjoy the holidays. That's final.” Garbo put his foot down, not letting Malloy be miserable. Malloy laughed a bit to himself.

   “Ya know, you are something special Garbo. Are you sure your family would be fine with it?” Garbo pulled back and thought for a moment before shrugging.

   “I don't know, but if they didn't like you I would be surprised. After all, you're a whopper!”


End file.
